Inktober Writing Prompt - Ice
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Ten of Thirty-One prompts. "Ya lost me, Frostbite." "I know. Where did I lose you?" "Pretty much from the beginning."


Hopefully not too bad... So far, I've gotten pretty good feedback from the other stories I've done.

* * *

Jack gave a loud sigh. He wondered how he got into this position, to begin with, but then he remembered.

Earlier, he and the Guardians were having a meeting until North spoke up, asking about his eyes. All of the questionings about his ice had made his head throb. They weren't even good questions, either!

"How do you make it?" _'By using my magic.'_

"How do you make it so cold?" _'It's below the temperature of water.'_

"How is it so clear, but also so blue?" _'Maybe it's a trick of the light?'_

"How can it be so white one time but then so clear another?" _'It's called thickness; the thicker it was, the whiter it is.'_

On and on until Bunny finally spoke up, throwing Jack off guard.

"Can you show me how to make the ice patterns?"

The other Guardians looked at Bunny with equal surprise. When was he so interested? But, they looked at Jack for confirmation who smiled and told Bunny he'd teach the Pooka how to draw the ice patterns.

So, here they were in the Warren. Jack was trying to explain how to draw the patterns, but the Pooka wasn't following. The large rabbit was behind a canvas with oil brushes and oil paints.

"Ya lost me, Frostbite," Bunny said.

"I know," Jack said, his face full of concentration. He was doing everything to keep his power in, no matter how much he wanted it out. He knew it would make things easier, but he also knew how furious Bunny would be if he froze the Warren again. "Where did I lose you?"

"Pretty much from the beginning."

Jack hummed, his feet never touching the ground.

"I'll try to go slower for ya, you big Kangaroo," Jack promised. "It's more then just swirls. It can be straight lines, but it can also look like trees, depending on the day."

Bunny blinked before shaking his head.

"Can't ya jus' show me? An', why are ya hoverin' like tha'?" Bunny questioned, his face suspicious.

"Because you'll get mad if I show you. And why is it an issue that I'm hovering?" Jack asked defensively.

"I won't get mad since I'm the one who asked ya. An' it's an issue since ya never do tha'. Unless you're hidin' somethin'."

"No no. I'll show you, per request. Just, promise you won't get mad?"

"Never."

Jack gave Bunny an untrusting look before his bare feet finally touched the soft, green grass on the ground. The result was instantaneous. Frost shot out in a two-foot radius, causing the Pooka to jump in surprise.

"Jeez! How long have ya been in the air?" Bunny shouted.

"Like I'll tell you!" Jack yelled back. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, doing his damnedest to not quake. "Anyway, now you can see the patterns, can't you?"

Indeed the Pooka could. It was then that Bunny understood what Jack had been saying earlier. There were swirls in some places, but in others, there were straight lines, as well as what looked like evergreen trees spreading out. In some places, it was a combination of two or all three things. He looked at the frost in awe. There were patches of blue, white, and crystal clear.

"It's really beautiful when you're not getting cold from it," Bunny murmured, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, his speech shaky and unsure.

"Yeah."

Jack beamed brightly and slowly started to float upward when the Pooka stopped him.

"No no, stay there," Bunny said from behind the canvas. "Please."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I want you in the picture too."

It was later that day when the Pooka gave the Frost Child the canvas. Jack smiled softly. It was him, surrounded by the frost and ice while children were looking at him and it in curiosity. Some even tried touching it. And there, in the background, was the Guardians. All of them. North was to the right, his hand grasping painting-Jack's shoulder while Bunny was to the left, his paw on the small of painting-Jack's back. Up above Bunny was Sandy, his golden sand mixing in with some extra snowflakes that painting-Jack had made while Tooth was above North, her hand in his.

"So, do ya like it?" Bunny asked.

Jack finally looked up from the painting with his smile still on his forever youthful face.

"I love it. Thank you," Jack said. He turned it over and read the message on the back, causing him to laugh and nod in return. Bunny gave Jack a hug who hugged back just as tight.

 _'Will you be more than friends with me?'_

* * *

That last sentence can mean anything (it slipped out, okay?! Don't worry 'bout it.) from best friend to brother to lover. Take your pick.

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
